


Angel Boy

by LucindaE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angel Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Nishinoya is gay and a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaE/pseuds/LucindaE
Summary: And suddenly he was looking at him. Their eyes met, and for the first time, he could say with confidence that hazel eyes were his absolute favourite.





	Angel Boy

It was just another average run of the mill kind of day: woke up at the crack of dawn, showered and styled hair into place, and headed off for breakfast. Nothing of note that day so far. And it was likely to stay that way, just like it had been for the last 2 months. All these promises of fun times and adventures in University fell flat once school actually settled in, and then it was just work work work. And so, Nishinoya Yuu spent another mundane 30 minutes digging into his usual humongous plate he ordered for himself, only stopping to take sips of his orange juice before going at it once again.

 

 

A wisp of silver caught his attention in the corner of his eye. 

 

 

Quickly his eyes followed and what he saw made him rethink every boring thought he had about this school, about this new life of his. 

 

 

This boy, with the silver hair and the apparent face of an angel, sat down a few tables over, completely unaware of the freshman unknowingly gawking over him. A few more people joined him, and soon enough that face was smiling and talking and pouting and doing all sorts of things that Nishinoya wouldn’t have expected to entrance him, yet he couldn’t turn away. Like in a fairytale, he figured, some magical being had casted a spell on him and now everything felt different. Maybe that boy was the magical being.

 

 

And suddenly he was looking at him. Their eyes met, and for the first time, he could say with confidence that hazel eyes were his absolute favourite. 

 

 

And suddenly he was gone. Just like that. Was he actually an angel? Did he just-

 

 

“Hey. Are you alright?”

 

 

And just like that, the spell was broken. He looked up to see none other than the angel boy himself.

 

 

“Ah- I- yeah, I’m all good!”

 

 

He looked unconvinced, but didn’t press further. 

 

 

“If you say so. My friends thought something might be wrong, or that you might know me?”

 

 

“O-oh, no, I just- my bad, I didn’t mean to-”

 

 

A delicate hand placed itself on his shoulder. 

 

 

“It’s all good. Well, see ya.”

 

 

And he left. He appeared and disappeared right in front of him. A shaky breath escaped him. Suddenly he didn’t have an appetite anymore, but he was hungry for something else. His phone caught his eye, and as he realized he was going to be late for his first class, cleaned up his plate and ran.

 

* * *

 

This class wasn’t huge, but compared to the number of desks it filled up quickly. Only a few seat hadn’t been taken, and he scoured the rows, looking for a place to sit. Spotting a free seat in the middle near the back, he slipped and scooted past his fellow classmates and collapsed right into it, letting out a heavy sigh. What was that morning anyway?

 

 

He heard a snicker to his left. 

 

 

“Well, isn’t this funny?”

 

 

Silver hair. 

 

 

He wasn’t sure what was so special about today, but he thanked and cursed whatever deity was calling the shots. 

 

 

“I’d say it was destiny, but I’m not really sure I believe in things like that.” 

 

 

He smiled in a way that would make even the toughest nuts to crack fall to pieces. Nishinoya was at a loss.

 

 

The professor entered, and began their lesson. Nishinoya wasn’t particularly interested in this subject, but as a requirement for his major, he had no choice but to take notes and hope for a decent grade. And it would be a good distraction from the angel boy sitting next to him- at least he hoped. 

 

* * *

 

Minutes passed, and as he began losing focus and started doodling on the corners of his notes, a slightly torn slip of paper entered his view. His eyes darted to the pen scribbled across it. 

 

 

_Figured I should introduce myself. Sugawara Koushi, second year. You?_

 

 

He took a moment to calm down, steady his now shaking hand, and think before passing back the slip with his reply.

 

 

_Close. It’s Yuu. Nishinoya Yuu, freshman._

 

 

He could see a smirk gracing his face, a cheeky glare being sent his way. Puns always worked.

 

 

_Haha, very funny. So Nishinoya Yuu, I don’t suppose you’d be interested in getting together after class?_

 

 

He couldn’t help the look of shock that painted his face. Sugawara held in his laughter, clapping a hand over his smiling mouth.

 

 

_Why??? I mean, sure yeah that sounds great, but why????????_

 

 

_Because you’ve missed the last 10 minutes of lecture notes, and I think they’re going to be on the next test._

 

 

_Oh crap really?_

 

 

Sugawara nodded.

 

 

_Then yes please. And sorry. Again._

 

 

Sugawara smiled tenderly, his finger tips resting against Nishinoya arm ever so slightly.

 

 

_It’s all good._

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what this is. I wrote it 10 minutes ago. It just happened. Here you go.


End file.
